Me X You
by hazelynt
Summary: I thought you will be always be with me and by my side forever, but an accident happened and soon I am in front of your grave. It happens soon enough that we are together transparent, and gone to heaven together. [NaruSasu,one-shot,songfic]


Song: X You

Artist: Avicii

Couple: Naruto x Sasuke

(A/N): I know different versions of this. And this version is the one that Avicii made in the official music video, without anyone singing. Just instrumental.

In the beautiful darkness, somewhere I do belong to. I knew that someday you will be gone. You will no longer be in my reach. You will soon fade away. Oh the beautiful agony, your existence is gone.

I stood a few meters away from your grave, the salty tears began to descend on my cheeks. I never knew you will be long gone. My love for you was eternal.

I was over, done with my weakness and walked to our house, where our memories were forever treasured. I never wanted to stay, all of those will haunt me 'till death knocks on my door.

I slammed the brown door shut, I locked it quickly before staring at the dinner table. That is where our laughs started, everything was a complete mystery to me. Your laugh was such a melody to my ears, never ending songs only filled on my mind.

The chair where you always sit, it always made me feel you were there. I made two plates of food for us, even though you were gone. I never wanted to make myself know that you weren't there. What a complete fool I am.

Food wasted, I wash the dishes and head to our room. The room where we mostly stay all day. You always embrace me in your arms, where you always comfort me. You always made me stay, you never left me alone. Day and night, you soothe me with your beautiful voice.

I cry a waterfall because of your non-presence. I pray that you are always home, here with me since you are always gone.

In that unfaithful day, I just want to be here, not visiting your corpse. I just want your soul to be with me. As day passes by, your parents told me to get out sometime. I was very pale, I am told. I never wanted to be out with the sunshine, because you are my sunshine.

Even though I never got to attend your funeral, it hurts me that I mourn your death. I also wanted to die, but you always told me to live on when you are gone.

I remembered our promise. The promise that we have made.

"_If either of us die, we should always move on and never go back." Naruto pointed at me with a serious face. "Make that a promise, Sasuke. When I die, don't die. Just move on."_

"Move on. I can't do that without you, idiot!" I cried, smashing my face to the soft pillow. I always imagined it as your face, crashing my lips to yours. I loved every sensation that runs down my veins whenever we love each other.

I then not remember falling asleep, then my dreams always have you in it.

I woke up, and I look at the silver clock beside me. It does not tick, but the arms just moved in every second that passes by. I jumped out of bed, and a horrible head ache made me stop. I ignored it best and went to the kitchen.

Blood was scattered on the kitchen floor, a hand extended behind the kitchen island. I saw my own hand on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding my own flesh.

What the hell happened? This can't be happening. I looked at my own hand, and it was transparent! I guess I was a ghost. Someone must have murdered me. Or I murdered myself.

I ran towards your grave, and saw that my mother and your parents were crying. My grave was beside yours. I smiled at the letters engraved on the stone that stood in front of our graves. It describes how much we love each other, and how much we never let go.

I then walked towards home. And I was surprised to see your own form. You were making pancakes, and I was sitting on the stool, watching you do your work. You were laughing, and I was too.

But then the scene disappeared, and I broke down. My heart was shattered, how come I cannot see you?

"I'm here." I looked up and saw you. Your form just like mine, your smile igniting the gloom area.

"Don't cry now Sasuke." You hand brushed away my tears, your finger tracing down to my chin. "I'm here, Sasuke."

I hugged you tight, and I was crying again. I was happy. Happy that I see you now. To feel you embracing me. To make my heart beat again, even when it is gone. I felt alive.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you forever. Let me stay with you!" I exclaimed, hugging you tightly.

"My love, I am always on your heart. Never forget that. And you are always here." You pointed at my heart and yours. You clutched my hand and smiled at me. "I always love you, Sasuke. We will always be together."

"Forever and always." I finished, not knowing that you will also be crying beside me. We sobbed together, and we locked into a passionate kiss.

I once knew that we were perfect. We were a perfect couple. We never let go to each other, we always stick together no matter what. The circumstances we have been were hard, but look at us now. We died together, and we will go to heaven together. Because we love each other, and we never go back to where we have never been.

Once a light have blinked before us, we were _floating_. We held each other, and I embraced you tightly, never wanting you to go away again.

Once our story was finished, we will always read our story together. Of course, we never get tired of it because it was ours. Our life, and our story. The final chapter is finished.


End file.
